


The Thunder in You

by Zet_12096



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Band Fic, Bromance, Gen, Hurt, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zet_12096/pseuds/Zet_12096
Summary: Toru have nothing but a bad, really bad day. But who knows that bad day ends up leading him to reencounter with Takahiro, an old acquaintance. Everything in Takahiro looks the same as their last meet, only one thing that's different: Takahiro's eyes that lose their light.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Moriuchi Hiroki, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 8





	The Thunder in You

Toru puffed whitish smoke from his airway. The night got chilly lately and smoking while walking with thick cloak definitely a cure. Today was exhausting. Started with a new, rude young intern with familiar face that would work under him, followed by a mistake by one of his group members, being scolded by the manager for not realizing the mistake, and his coffee that spilled his shirt. Now, before he got home, he should drop to a laundry if he didn't want to leave any stains.

“What's wrong with this day…” He took off his dirty clothes and wore a new plain T shirt he just bought from convenience store. He thought of enjoying a boxed dinner with two cans of beer. He would take a full rest and just think about work later. But when he opened the door of the laundry, he met the rude intern that just got off from a convenience store just next to the laundry.

Their eyes unintentionally did met.

Realizing he just wore a gloomy face to his new subordinate, Toru immediately drew a smile and waved his hand. Yet, his kindness was replied inappropriately. That intern turned around and was to enter the store again—before the glass door swung open and a man with a cane walked out from the store.

That time, the time went slower for Toru, much slower. The passer by walked amidst the stopped him, the new intern, and the man that had come into the scene. It was none other because that man was just too familiar. Black, wavy hair, fair skin, full lips, and petite body. Everything in that man was really similar to his old acquaintance. The one that disappeared from his life 13 years ago, leaving him alone with his unreachable dream and meaningless promises.

“Takahiro…?”

Toru's whisper was quiet and merely a reflex, but that man turned at him. He expected that their eyes would met, and the man would draw his eyebrows together, being onfused, then say he was mistaken that they were not acquaintances. But their eyes didn't meet. That man indeed stared at his direction, but not at him, rather, to a blank space. Toru flinched as he saw the man's eyes. It was not the same eyes of the Takahiro he had known. Takahiro's eyes were big, almond-shaped, shining brightly and full of hopes. Although the shape was still the same, the eyes he was looking were no more than empty spots. Now, he really thought he had mistaken.

“Let's go home Nii-san, I'm starving,” the new intern snatched the man who was apparently his brother and dragged him away from the store, from Toru.

Much to Toru's surprise, the man with a cane restrained his footing and kept staring at Toru.

“Who is calling for me?”

“No one! You got misheard.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just go home.”

The rude intern finally be able to drag his brother and walked away, leaving the stunned Toru. Instead of starting a conversation and trying to form a fine bond with his subordinate, or maybe clearing some misunderstanding, all Toru did was stood-stock. The way those dark eyes just looked at him had taken him into surprise—no, the presence of the man alone already shocked him a lot, with the similarities with that person, with Takahiro, no, not only similar, it really was Takahiro. He knew that once he heard the man's voice.

Lastly, before moving his feet towards his apartment, Toru sighed.

“Seriously, what's wrong with today?”

* * *

  
His and Takahiro’s first encounter was on a fateful rooftop of their high school. Toru who got bored with opening ceremony for freshmen decided to take a nap on the locked rooftop. His high school was owned by his grandfather, he stole the key of the rooftop other day thinking it would give him huge benefit in the future. No one’s allowed to enter the rooftop. So, when he found the supposed to be locked door was opened, and some noises behind it, he expected something big had awaited for him.

He opened the door lightly so it didn't even make a sound. By the time the door was opened, wind blew into his direction making him shut his eyes. And when he opened his eyes, what greeted him was absolutely beautiful. That day was indeed quite windy, blowing cherry blossoms from the trees around the school. In the center of the rooftop a student with the same tie color stood amidst the dancing cherry blossoms, singing with closed eyes and with beautiful voice. Toru wasn't able to even make a step, he was afraid the step sound would make this student stop. So, he just waited, waiting until that student finished singing.

Three minutes passed; the song had ended. Abruptly, the wind stopped blowing too. As the silent stroke, the student finally opened his eyes, showing his large, pretty sparkling black eyes. But those large eyes turned into a narrow one once he spotted Toru.

“Since when you have been here?” That voice was angry, with rude and upset tone mixed with its pleasant pitch.

Toru was taken aback from his deep thought and stepped forward. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and offered his hand. “I'm Yamashita Toru, first year.”

The student glared his hand, without any intentions to take the offer. “I don't care who you are. Since when have you been here?”

With cracked movement, Toru drew his hand back.

“Uh… since you started singing.”

That student snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Don't tell anyone.”

Toru didn't say anything while the other man walked past him. But before that singer completely closed the door, Toru shout for him.

“Name! What's your name?”

* * *

  
“Moriuchi Takahiro… Morita Hiroki…”

Toru looked at two names with similar kanji on his paper. He should have been noticed since the very beginning, by the time the new intern, Morita Hiroki, introduced himself and send him oh so unfriendly vibes. He did notice the familiar vibes of the name of Morita and of the voice belongs to that new employer.

“His mother's surname huh..”

“Why are you so lost in thought, Toru?”

It was Ryota, his colleague and childhood friend, who disrupted his thought. Ryota did know Takahiro as well, as their junior back then in high school. And due to that fact, it was hard for him to share his thoughts.

“No…”

“Hm… let's go for lunch then?”

“Sure.”

Toru tidied his desk a bit and got up. Together with Ryota, he went to the cafeteria and ran into the new intern, Morita Hiroki, just before got outside their office. By reflex, Toru's eyes followed the young man's back until it disappeared from his sight. This time, Toru didn't even try to greet him. Air between them had become too awkward, and because of that, Toru had been avoiding his new subordinate since this morning.

“What's wrong with him?”

Toru shook his head.

“Just… say, Ryota,” said Toru when their lunch was on the table and they started to dig in. “If you meet your very old acquaintance, and you never get in touch with them, or even like… in bad term so you didn't even change words before you got separated, and suddenly you meet them now but… they feel like a completely different person, what will you do?”

Ryota didn't answer right away. He, who actually always says what crosses in his mind, thought about what he would answer while chewing his lunch. Then, after swallowing, he answered. “It depends on whom I meet.”

“Depends…?”

“Um… if they are not that important to me, no, if encounter with them only brings up bad memories and hurts me, I’d rather just avoid them. Or just changing one-two words then making up with some reason to go.”

“If they’re important to you?”

“But, if they are important to me, I will try hard to approach them, asking why they become so different and such. Well, I've never experienced it so if that really is going to happen, I don't know what to do either. Did you meet someone?”

Toru hummed. “No… it's about my friend. He's so confused.”

* * *

  
After the lunch break over, Toru’s mind was occupied by the thought of Takahiro. Did he want to meet him? Did he want to know what's wrong about him? And, did he want to remember bad things?

Toru took a quick glance over Morita Hiroki, his new subordinate who happened to be Takahiro's little brother. He had met Hiroki once, 13 years ago when Hiroki was just a grade schooler, so tiny, always hid behind his brother. And now, Hiroki was a grown-up, working in the same company with him. Time sure flew so fast, really fast so Toru barely catch up.

He sighed. Things about Takahiro were always so complicated, even since they were high school students. It was not Takahiro who makes it difficult, it was him in the first place.

_But, if they are important to me…_

Important… huh?

Once again, he glanced over Hiroki. That young man really had genes Takahiro also had. Their wavy hair, their almond-shaped eyes—

Toru flinched as the blank stare Takahiro sent him last night came into his mind. He immediately shook his head ditching that thought away. The way Takahiro sees bothered him. It gave him nothing but uneasy feeling and bad memories. He didn't want to see those eyes again, but…

“Morita-san, are you leaving now?”

Toru being overwhelmed looked at the door, Hiroki had his bag already, ready to leave the office.

“Yes, my time has ended.”

“Oh, it’s gotten that late? Good work, see you tomorrow then.”

Toru gritted his teeth. His mind was split into two: part that wants to get close with Takahiro again, fix what he had done, and find out why Takahiro looked so different; and the other part that wants his life to go on like he never encountered with Takahiro again.

_But, if they are important to me…_

Takahiro once was important to him. Takahiro was the only one that could bring his dream as close as his two neighboring fingers. Yet at the same time, bad memories unavoidably came along. He didn't want those memories back. He didn't want to face those miserable times again…

That was what his mind chooses, but what his body did was the opposite.

He got up from his seat, fished his cloak, and ran after Hiroki who already left. Maybe, maybe he could make it in the lobby. Or in the busway. Or in the station. He should make it or chance won't come once again and changes couldn't be happened. Toru rushed towards the lobby, using emergency stairs instead of the lift, from sixth floor. When he panted like crazy on the ground floor, he only met crowds of workers. His eyes searched for the young Morita’s figure, but that man couldn't be seen. He ignored his short breaths and rushed again, exiting the lobby. He turned his head right and left, still, Morita Hiroki was nowhere to be found.

Toru was ready to run again to the nearest busway 200 meters from the office when a familiar voice, too damned familiar voice came into his ears.

“What should we have for dinner?”

Toru turned his head at the voice direction, it came from a building next to his office, where Morita Hiroki and Moriuchi Takahiro—or maybe now Morita Takahiro—came out from there. They were walking side by side toward where Toru was panting, Hiroki with his bag and another bag Toru had never seen before, and Takahiro with a cane in his hand and… sun glasses covering his eyes.

Not wasting a second, Toru came into their way.  
Hiroki spotted Toru and stopped. His soft expression directed to his brother was gone, replaced by an irritated one and a _what do you want_ -like gaze. He snatched Takahiro's arm, silently told the latter to stop.

"Why are you stopping?”

“There is a really good ramen restaurant, in the opposite way. Should we go?” Hiroki asked his brother without leaving his eyes from Toru.

Meanwhile, in Toru's eyes, Takahiro looked a bit confused by the sudden recommendation. He half-lowered his head gazing at his right side where Hiroki held his arm. “I thought we're having curry?”

“I want ramen."

Takahiro was opening his mouth when Toru's voice voice came into their conversation. There was a slight hope in his tone. A hope that Takahiro was still the Takahiro he had known. “Takahiro.”

Takahiro immediately turned at him. Yet again, Takahiro’s body faced him without making any eye contact.

“You are Takahiro, right?” Toru repeated.

Behind Takahiro, Hiroki started to lose his patience and pulled Takahiro's arm.

“Let's go, Nii-san.”

Hiroki tried to drag his brother again like he did last night. Instead restraining his position, this time Takahiro drew his hand back, away from Hiroki.

“Nii-san!”

Out from the siblings quarrel, Toru hardly swallowed his own saliva. He felt something was off from Takahiro. The way he looked so disoriented, the way Hiroki always held his hand, the sun glasses he wore, the cane he had… he knew what it was for sure, but he didn't want to believe it.

Takahiro stepped forward, approaching him. The cane made an unpleasant sound as the rubber came into contact with the rough asphalt.

“Who's that? Who's just calling me?”

A lobule of heavy air felt like penetrating into Toru's chest, making him suffocated seeing the confused Takahiro. He gulped another sack of sand and opened his mouth.

“It's me—”

"Nii-san! Just leave him!”

“Hiroki, who is that?”

Hiroki went back to grab Takahiro's hand. But before that, Takahiro's free hand was already in Toru's, which holding it gently.

“You are not Hiroki,” said Takahiro, referring the hand that held his. He shook his head, still held half-low.

“I'm Yamashita Toru. You remember me?”

Inside Toru's hold, Takahiro’s hand flinched as the name comes. The mouth that countlessly had sung for him moved, repeating the name soundlessly.

“Takahiro… Taka… what—” before Toru finished what he wanted to say, his body was already pushed away and his hand was detached from Takahiro's.

“Just leave us alone, will you!?”

Hiroki, full of rage, was about to grab and bring Takahiro away from Toru. But once again, the singer restrained. Takahiro lowered his head and gripped his cane tightly.

“Toru-san…” Takahiro chuckled softly. “It's been awhile. But you know… things have changed. I know you have changed too. And me… I,” the singer took a deep breath before he continued.

“I am blind now. I hope you won't bother us for the time being.”

With that short greeting, Takahiro and Hiroki walked away.

* * *

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some words in comment, please wait for the next!


End file.
